The Spell of a Dream Bounded by Love
by Makeik
Summary: Every night, the wonderful scenery presents behind her eyelids. They meet there, and the magic from the spell they created with the power of love releases the truth. A simple, sweet one shot for all of us HakuSen fans.


Disclaimer: Sen to Chihiro no Kamekushi, or Spirited Away, as many of you know it, _does not belong to me._ I am just another fangirl of this couple, writing thoughts and fantasies to bring Chihiro and Haku together again. Somehow. Someway.

Without further ado… enjoy!

**Name of a River, Spell of a Dream~**

Chihiro walked slowly, making sure that her steps were silent and not too hard on the grassy meadow under her bare feet. She had been walking for a while, but she knew that she was not that far away from the meeting point she had to reach.

An image presented itself in front of her eyes. A garden of colorful flowers, really close to a bridge she was sure she had crossed a couple of times. The information came to her mind in a heartbeat, but she was unable to point out how she knew this.

She didn't even know where she was.

"_And yet... I feel like I have been here before. I know where I need to go." _The thought crossed her mind before she could fully analyze what she was thinking.

She opened the door to the garden and followed the small path surrounded by flowers. She was close.

Her heart thumped in her chest and it became harder to breathe deeply. She was going to meet someone. Someone important to her.

Who?

Slow steps, one at a time. She wanted to run. Why?

What was going on?

She kept walking, trying to keep calm. Soon, she reached her destination.

A beautiful garden, bathed in sunshine. The scent of flowers was everywhere.

"I am glad I was able to cross to your dreams tonight. I can't help but admire that confused look on your eyes." A deep, whispery voice came behind her.

However, she didn't turn to meet the speaker. She was starting to remember.

A flash of light. A rush of heat, starting from the tip of her toes to the top of her head surrounded her. The soft voice of the one she longed for, the whisper of the wind singing to her the melody of the river she knew and she loved. It took just a moment for everything to come back to her.

Back at home, Chihiro always felt part of her was lost. Somewhere inside of her, she was void. She used to stare off to space and her friends at school would laugh at her. But she didn't mind. She knew that she was not complete, and she had grown used to the idea.

But when she heard that voice, she remembered who she was. Why she was standing in that garden, and why her face was flushed and her hands were trembling.

She realized that the reason she used to feel lonely even though she had a nice group of friends was not because she was really alone, but because she longed for the company of the one she loved the most.

Silence followed. Somewhere, a bird chirped in a tree nearby. The flap of the wings of a blue butterfly that lifted itself in the air for the first time after coming out of the cocoon was heard.

Chihiro stood there, frozen. She remembered. She knew. All of this, all of this surrounding her, was a dream.

It was not any dream, but a reality in a parallel world.

Somehow, he had accomplished to make their dreams one, creating a bridge between the two worlds she knew.

A lot of time had gone by. And yet, the dreams had been constant, and she would meet with him here, in the garden. Always taken by surprise, always remembering when hearing his voice.

"You always freeze when I talk to you. I have grown used to it. Please, do take your time." The tone in his voice was polite and sincere.

Chihiro took a deep breath and slowly turned, keeping her eyes closed shut. She didn't want to wake up. She wanted to see him.

"Chihiro…" he sounded closer to her. Real close.

Slowly, she opened her eyes.

Amber met Jade.

It took a second for her to breathe again. The green of his eyes, so sharp and yet so soft and sincere blew her away. He was here. He was close.

She might have forgotten when she was awake, but just looking deep into his eyes, she knew that there was no way she could ever really forget about him.

"You might not remember things that have happened, but that doesn't mean that you forget about them. You can never really forget…" she spoke the words in a barely audible whisper.

He smiled.

They spent the next couple of hours talking. He would ask her about her health, her school, her daily life and her likings. She just wanted to look in his eyes and stay a while longer.

It was always like this. When they met in this special bridge that they had forged together by the power of their love, as Kamaji has once said, they were able to keep track on how the other was doing.

"You know, I take care of you. I'm always watching. Every time you hear the wind blow in your ears and you feel like someone is calling you, that is me telling you I'm right there, next to you. But you already knew that."

Chihiro smiled.

"I know. That is why I love to feel the breeze in my face. Somehow I always felt a special bond with nature after we met. You are always there. When the wind blows, when the rain falls. All this time you have been so close to me…"

Haku nodded. There was no need for words anymore.

They embraced, enjoying the moment they had come to share in a dream they did not wish to wake from.

However, both knew that time was short and it was soon to be over.

"Will we meet again?"

They always did the same when parting. He would take her hand and look at her, replying to her question with a smile.

"We will"

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now.. go. It's time for you to go back. I'll be waiting here, as always."

She sighed and nodded. There was no use in crying. They would meet again in the next dream she would have.

"Chihiro…"

"Yes?" she turned upwards, looking for his eyes.

Haku leaned forward. Chihiro blushed, unable to talk or move at all.

"I love you"

He kissed her forehead softly and slowly let go off her hand.

Chihiro opened her eyes sleepily. Turning around, she turned to check the time in her alarm clock.

"Oh. WHAT!?"

She was late. Really late.

She hurried, made sure her uniform and her shoes were on her and rushed out the door, ignoring the breakfast that was on the kitchen table.

"I'm off!"

She got her bycicle and started to pedal her way to school.

The wind blew hard, and her bangs moved away from her eyes.

And somehow, regardless of the fact that she was late, hungry, and sleepy… she knew that everything was going to work out just fine.

The wind blew harder and she smiled as she rushed off to school.

Without really understanding why, she decided she would go to bed early that very night.

THE END

**Some Notes from the Author**

First of all, thank you for taking your time to read these words. I appreciate it! I hope you enjoyed this simple one shot I came up with. The idea sprung to my head and was written in an hour.

I don't know if all of you know, but Hayao Miyazaki said in an interview that when Chihiro goes back to her own world, she forgets about her adventures in the Spirit World.

This thought made me feel a bit sad, and I decided that even though she might not remember what happened, every time they meet in their dreams, she remembers.

And… who knows? Maybe, somehow… they will meet again outside of their dreams.

Hope you guys like it. If you would like to Review, it will be my pleasure to read if this little oneshot was to your liking or not. I can always write more if I feel motivated.

S.


End file.
